Breath of Citrus
by Moved to Shachou
Summary: [YazooxLoz, Oneshot] Would he think differently of them if they told their little brother? Their feelings for each other continued, but the guilt of making a secret out of it was difficult. For a few moments, they put aside their guilty feelings...


YazooxLoz, PWP, Oneshot. Would he think differently of them if they told their little brother? They decided to keep a quiet, just for now. Their feelings for each other continued, but the guilt of making a secret out of it was bothersome. For a few moments though, they put away their consciences and simply enjoyed themselves. 

Author's Notes:

My first yaoi, please do not be too hard on me. This is a birthday gift for xWhiskey-Rosex, aka Lidya. Happy 15th, Lid-san!

"What was that?" Yazoo asked his little silver haired brother with a smile as he dismounted from his motorcycle.

"What was what?" Kadaj calmly replied.

"You were talking on the phone when we were fighting...not helping!" Yazoo's voice raised a bit more. Kadaj didn't seem to notice the hint of teasing in his nii-san's voice.

"Well, sorry, brother. Someone needs to set up our meeting with ShinRa, don't you think?" Kadaj semi growled. Loz dismounted as well.

"Heh. Too bad you didn't get to join us in playing with Cloud." His almost childish tone to his voice usually surprised most who heard it. It didn't match his strong, muscular body structure. Yazoo was pretty thin and pale, and his voice deep, but strong in his own ways.

"Hey, Kadaj." He began. "Is this where we're staying?" Yazoo gestured his hand to indicate the practically ancient building in front of them. A sign on the front read_ Azul Bar and Inn. _Kadaj nodded.

"Yes. I reserved some rooms for us awhile ago. While you were _fighting_." He added with a smirk. "But we can't stay for long." Kadaj noted as they stepped inside, receiving generous stares from those around. "We have an appointment later today with Mr. President, and there's no need to be late or shorthanded-"

Loz almost smiled. Kadaj may be the youngest, but he had his priorities straight. Loz looked to Yazoo, knowing exactly were his priorities lied. Yazoo paused in his conversation with Kadaj, and turned his head towards Loz. Upon catching his Loz staring at him, Yazoo gave a chuckle and raised an eyebrow in his direction. Loz could feel his face get hot quickly. Kadaj looked from one silver haired brother to the other, quizzical look on his face.

"What is up with you two? You guys are acting so _odd_ lately..."

Loz seemed to have an idea dawn upon him, but then quickly suppressed the evidence of it from his face as he nodded towards Kadaj. "Nii-san, why don't you go see Rufus by yourself?"

Kadaj's face remained unchanged from the questioning look it had bore for the past few moments. "Why?"

Loz stuttered for a second as they traveled upstairs and into their room. It wasn't spacious, but it was what they had time to reserve last minute on a weekend. "I...I..."

Yazoo shook his head, but it seemed he had caught on. "What he means to say is...maybe its best you confront Rufus on your own. Without us looking like your body guards. It'll give you a leg up on the intimidation factor."

Kadaj sighed. "I don't get you two. Why would you possibly-"

"That fight drained us so..." Yazoo said dramatically, placing the back of his hand to his forehead in a over exaggerated pose. "I fear I will never again recover."

Loz laughed as he peeked around the room. "Not exactly spacious, is it? As least we get this tiny kitchenette as well."

Yazoo's voice trailed from the bathroom. "What? No free shampoo? What kind of hosts are these people?" He sarcastically commented.

Kadaj sighed at his brothers. "Fine...I'm leaving then. Just don't leave the hotel and don't cause any trouble."

"What do you take us for? Children?" Yazoo asked as he peeked his head out of the bathroom. Loz nodded.

"Don't worry, Kadaj, We'll stay in the hotel, trust us."

Kadaj raised an eyebrow. "Trust..._you_? Interesting prospect." As Kadaj stepped out he threw them a sigh. "Maybe I'll try it sometime"

As he closed the door behind him, Yazoo threw a suggestive look at Loz. Loz sighed. "Again?"

Yazoo's face was etched in a cross between a pout and a smirk. "That time at the crater didn't count. It was uncomfortable and not the best venue. Anyways, I didn't make up that excuse for Kadaj for nothing, you know."

Loz bowed his head. "I know."

Yazoo walked up to him, bending down and trying to get a glimpse of his nii-san's face. "Are you scared, silly?"

"No!"

"Are you crying?"

"Shut up! I am NOT crying!"

Yazoo smiled. "Then what is it, Loz?"

"I..."

"It's okay."

"Huh?"

Yazoo stood back up. "Loz, this is nothing to worry over. What could possibly be bothering you?"

"Why can't we tell him?"

"Kadaj? I...don't think he needs to know about us. Not quite yet." Yazoo reassured him. "I don't want him to think any differently of us then he does now."

Loz sighed. "He'll find out anyways."

Yazoo put a finger to Loz's lips. "But how about we not let him be informed of it just yet?"

Loz took Yazoo's wrist in his own hand, slowly removing the finger away from his face. "I think that might be a good idea..."

The two almost laughed as they began to share a short but gentle kiss. Yazoo pulled back, his face lit up with a smile. "Think he'd be jealous?"

"Doubt it..." Loz replied. "What are we but just his annoying siblings anyways?"

Yazoo chuckled again. "I guess so.." The silver haired man brought his fingers again to Loz's face, letting his brother take them into his mouth and begin to suck on them. Yazoo shivered a bit, but it wasn't out of fear or being cold. He just was feeling a bit eager...of what was to come. Loz's arms wrapped around Yazoo's back and held him close as he pushed him down on the floor.

"Is this all you have to go in my mouth?" He questioned, holding Yazoo's hand in front of both their faces.

Yazoo smirked and did not reply, instead grabbing Loz by the shoulders and catching him off guard, flipping him over, now on top. "You know very well, Loz, what I have for your use. But the thing is, you have to deserve it."

Loz raised an eyebrow as his hands trailed to the top of Yazoo's leather uniform, his long fingers playing with the zippers idly. Yazoo's smirk melted into a smile as his hand grasped Loz's, helping guide him in unzipping the clothes. As Yazoo slipped them off, Loz leaned forward and pressed his mouth against his brothers, his tongue trying to egg Yazoo's into joining his. It did, and Loz began to suck on his tongue gently at first. Yazoo's fingers found Loz's zipper and quickly he was able to remove the uniform from Loz's toned body.

Yazoo grinded his hips into Loz's as they continued to kiss, causing Loz to groan into Yazoo's mouth. Yazoo pulled out of the kiss and began to nibble on Loz's ear. "Nii-san...this time, I'll take you..."

Loz jumped a bit. "Wait...but I..."

"I want a turn." Yazoo whispered, his voice sounding final. The conflict of interests was instantly solved as Yazoo's lips brushed against Loz's chest, sending goose bumps all over Loz's skin. Yazoo could already feel his brother's hard member pressing against his abdomen...maybe it was time to quicken the pace. But Loz was already ahead of Yazoo, this time he took hold of his brother and pushed Yazoo over on his back, successfully pushing his legs open and teasing Yazoo's length with his tongue.

"Didn't I tell you...I...I wanted a turn?" Yazoo protested, his plea ending with a moan, Loz taking it all into his mouth. Yazoo shut his eyes tightly as he grabbed at Loz's hair. "L..L..Loz!"

Loz said nothing in reply, sucking harder and even brushing his teeth against it, Yazoo beginning to shake. Then it was the final straw when Loz began to finger the area underneath Yazoo's cock, causing Yazoo to give a small shout and release himself in Loz's mouth. Loz jumped a bit, and some of the liquid spilled from his mouth, but he smiled nonetheless.

"That was quick..." Loz said, a bit smugly. "If you go at this pace for the rest of this, I think we'll be done real soon."

Yazoo flushed for a moment, but was able to regain his confidence as he leaned forward, pulling his legs behind him, so him and his brother were back to being face to face. "Now do I get to have you?"

It was Loz's turn for his face to grow bright red and he began to stutter. "I...I..."

Yazoo ran his hands from Loz's neck to his waist, tracing all of his brother's muscled skin slowly, just to calm Loz down. "Come on..." Taking his brother's hands in his, he slowly led Loz up onto one of the beds. "It'll be more comfortable for you up here."

Loz was silent as Yazoo moved on top of him, pinching his nipples teasingly as he smiled down on his silver haired sibling. It didn't take much to arouse both of them again, and soon enough Yazoo was gently kissing Loz's chest, rubbing his hips against Loz's even harder then before. Loz gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly.

Yazoo looked up and noticed his brother's pained expression. "Does it hurt, nii-san?"

Loz didn't move his head in any certain gesture, but replied with a "It's...n..not going fast enough!"

Yazoo smiled. "Don't be so eager. We'll get there soon. But its going to be _very_ painful if I dont go get something now..."

Loz nodded. "Fine. Go get something, just b...be quick about it!"

Yazoo slowly got off Loz and ran into the bathroom. Searching around, he finally found the long lost basket of shampoo and other oddities. And with a smug smile he picked up the bottle of lotion that had been sitting in it. Walking back towards their bed, Yazoo clicked open the top of the beauty product. "I hope you don't mind citrus, it's scented."

Loz laughed. "No, its okay."

Relaxing back on the bed beside his brother, Yazoo quickly coated three of his long, slender fingers with the lotion, then pushing them into Loz's opening. Loz groaned and arched his back a bit, but Yazoo said little as this time he took the lotion again and rubbed it onto his length.

"You haven't felt this before, brother, so Im warning you now, it will hurt."

"Just do it." Loz replied, his voice seeming tired.

Yazoo nodded, bending over his brother. Slowly he pushed himself into Loz, Loz crying out and clutching the bed covers. "H...hush, Loz..." Yazoo coaxed him in vain. Loz shouted again as Yazoo thrusted further.

Loz's back arched higher with each push, and concerned etched across Yazoo's face as he reached a hand forward to caress Loz's face. Yazoo's concentration, though, was broken and he released himself. Loz groaned and followed suit as his brother fell into the sheets beside him, panting a bit.

With a sharp intake of breath, Yazoo realized his older sibling had tears on his face. Trying to brush them away with his fingers, Yazoo smiled. "Don't cry, Loz."

Loz slowly grabbed Yazoo's wrist. "I...I love you!"

Yazoo laughed. "That's no reason to cry!"

"I guess not, but I can't help it...what's going to happen...after this?"

Yazoo's smile grew. "We'll find Mother, bring back our eldest brother, and then live together forever. One of those happy endings you always hear about..."

Loz opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of a motorcycle stopping nearby and then turning off filled their ears. "Shit! He's back already...! He was supposed to be gone all day!" Yazoo muttered. "Hurry, get back in your clothes!"

Quickly throwing their uniforms back on and tossing the lotion into the basket, they positioned themselves in inconspicuous positions, Yazoo sitting on the couch with the newspaper in his hands and Loz with his head in the mini fridge, looking as though he was rummaging around. Kadaj slammed the door open, obviously not in a good mood.

"Damn! They're doing construction on all the roads out of Midgar!" The youngest brother groaned, throwing his sword and sheath onto the dusty brown armchair beside Yazoo. Kadaj stomped to their beds and paused. "Why is my bed messed up? And what is all this sticky stuff all over it!"

Loz cursed under his breath while Yazoo just sighed and shrugged, smiling. "Kadaj...there's been something we've been meaning to tell you for awhile..."


End file.
